


poor souls

by serenitea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea





	poor souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkStory/gifts).



Poor Armin, he was a sweet boy yet his life had ended too quickly. It was on an early summer morning, the heat was practically killing everyone in the village but that didn’t stop the children from running and enjoying the sun. 

It was nearly six in the morning when a couple decided to take an early walk. They had done so for the past week, feeling refreshed and satisfied once their daily walk was done. Today would be different, because today, they would discover a little boy’s body.

And they did. The woman screamed and yelled on top of her lungs until she fainted and her husband had to grip her tightly, his lips nearly white. He took his shaking hands off his wife and ran to get help. It didn’t take long for the villagers to come, and once they did, they were baffled – astonished even.  
Little Armin was tied to a chair, his eyes open and wide, and his teeth had been pulled out. There were scars on his neck and hands and his clothes were torn and ripped. Blood came out from his neck and other exposed injuries the poor boy suffered.

No one killed anyone in the village. Not even the most antagonistic and sadistic person in the village would have done something like this. Was it an act of vindication? No one has ever known, and poor little Armin was lost once again.

 

That was six years then and Eren was still haunted at the thought of his best friend who had to go through such torture. He woke to a start once morning, coughing and heaving quite loudly. Mikasa appeared next to him, rubbing his back.

She said nothing, but then perhaps she was used to it. The sight of her brother waking up from a repetitive nightmare and putting his hands on his eyes. Ah, yes. She knew it all too well. “Want some water?”

“No,” Eren replied.

Mikasa shrugged and exited out the room. Sure, she and Armin were good friends but Mikasa had moved on, unlike Eren. Mikasa had managed to hold her tears, unlike Eren. Mikasa had managed to do daily chores and be socially active, unlike Eren. Mikasa had been able to live, unlike Eren.

And once again, today would be like any other day. Mikasa would be living her life – and her brother’s.

A knock on the door broke the silence between the two as the siblings exchanged confused looks to one another. “Are we expecting someone?” Eren asked, his hands rubbing his eyes now.

“I don’t think so,” Mikasa replied, genuinely confused as she walked over to open the door. There stood the commander, or so the captain of the Survey Corps. Mikasa wanted to scowl, dear Lord, how she hated that man. “Hello.”

“Good morning,” Levi answered, walking in and taking in the view of the room. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Mikasa answered coldly. “I’ll be outside then. There’s food on the table if you’re hungry, Eren.” And she was gone.

Levi sighed, walking towards Eren and sitting next to him. “You. . .feeling alright?”

“Fine.”

“You sure?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

The silence was rather unbearable, but what would they do about it? Today was the sixth anniversary of Armin’s death. Poor Armin’s homicide crime, and yet the village people knew nothing of it.

“Just erase it from your mind,” Levi gritted his teeth. “There’s nothing else to be done. He’s gone, Eren. You have to accept that.”

“I can’t just fucking accept it, Levi. Can you be any more daft?” Eren could feel his anger rising, his fists curled up into a ball – just like before.

Levi wasn’t a patient person, hell, he would kick Eren now if he wanted to, but he couldn’t. That would be assault. And that would make him a bad person. “Honestly, you’re the daft one. You’re the one who killed him.”

And that’s when Eren wanted to scream; the minute Levi said those words, the image popped into his mind once again. The terrible scream, the amount of blood that spattered across the wall, and the face of Armin who was crying and begging Eren to stop.

How adorable. Armin was truly adorable when he wanted to, and Eren wanted to see that face once again. The sadistic laugh that came from Eren as he stabbed Armin again and again and again. 

“Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP.” Eren yelled repeatedly, wanting to choke Levi. Dear, he wanted to kill him.

Levi stood there and smiled, pulling Eren closely to him. “It’s alright. I’m here now. You don’t need him,” Levi whispered against Eren’s year and he reached onto his pocket, pulled out a knife and began to stab Eren repeatedly. 

And poor Eren’s screams would be heard by no one except for Mikasa who cried for the first time in six years.


End file.
